


La vittoria di Tom

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpente lunare [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Dubious Consent, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una versione What if in cui il Tom del diario ha vinto.[Attenzione slash].Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggio:Tom Riddle,Harry PotterPrompt: diario, voglio conoscerti.





	1. Chapter 1

La vittoria di Tom  
   
Harry apparve sulla sedia della scrivania accanto ai letti alle sue spalle. Si strofinò ripetutamente la cicatrice a forma di fulmine. Inspirò ed espirò, si mordicchiò il labbro e il viso gli divenne grigiastro.  
“Entrare in un ricordo è stancate” biascicò. Si leccò le labbra sentendole screpolate. Strinse le gambe e accarezzò la pagina bianca del diario nero, sentendola liscia sotto i polpastrelli.  
“Forse aveva ragione Hermione, non avrei dovuto usare un oggetto magico trovato sotto il cuscino” sussurrò. Abbassò il capo e si massaggiò il petto, avvertendo una fitta.  
“Eppure quel serpente ha ucciso Ginny e quasi ucciso metà scuola e qualcuno deve averlo portato. Inoltre qualcuno deve averlo portato qui” bisbigliò. Si strofinò la mano sulle nocche.  
“Quel ragazzo non mi sembra un bugiardo, magari credeva davvero fosse stato il ragno” mormorò. Sentì le guance bruciargli e un calore al basso ventre. Si piegò e gli occhi verde smeraldo gli divennero liquidi. Si sporse, afferrò la piuma d’oca e la intinse nel calamaio. Si piegò e deglutì.  
“Mi dispiace, ma non è stato Hagrid. Ora abbiamo scoperto che a fare i morti era un serpente” vergò. L’inchiostro fu assorbito dalla pagina.  
“Voglio conoscerti” apparve scritto sul foglio. Harry aspettò che sparisse.  
“L’ho appena fatto. Ti ho visto nel ricordo Tom” scrisse. La porta scricchiolò, Harry chiuse di scatto il diario e lo nascose sotto le braccia. Sentì dei passi risuonare e deglutì.  
“Dal vivo. Una persona innamorata mi ha donato la sua vita ridandomi un corpo” spiegò Orvoloson. Harry sgranò gli occhi e si alzò in piedi.  
“Questo è sbagliato …” sussurrò. Riddle si leccò le labbra e le iridi gli brillarono di rosso.  
pensò.  
“L’ha fatto anche tua madre, è morta per te” spiegò.  
Harry sentì un bruciore invadergli il corpo. Mosse la testa su e giù, allungò il collo pallido e ansimò.  
“Mi sento strano” biascicò. La cicatrice gli brillò e le iridi verdi gli brillarono di riflessi rossastri.  Mugolò e cadde in avanti privo di sensi. Tom lo afferrò al volo.  
“Ormai sei mio” bisbigliò in serpentese.


	2. Cap.2 Sei parte di me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi:Harry, Voldemort||"In me c'è qualcosa di te e spero sia la parte peggiore" "Perchè?" "Perchè se fosse la migliore non riuscirei più a ucciderti"

Cap.2 Sei parte di me

 

Harry mugolò, socchiuse un occhio e si leccò le labbra. Sentì delle fitte all’addome, i polsi gli pulsavano e cercò di aprire le braccia. I lacci invisibili intorno al suo corpo lo premevano. Le iridi verdi erano liquide, fu abbagliato da un raggio di sole che filtrava attraverso delle tapparelle piegate.

“Finalmente ti sei svegliato” disse Tom. Si avvicinò al letto su cui era sdraiato Harry. Arcuò la schiena e gli mise un ciondolo intorno al collo.

-Mi conviene unire tutti gli Hocrux qui … non avrei mai potuto pensare che altri avrebbero potuto trovarli e non mi posso permettere di essere distrutto. Il mio ‘maestro’ non vorrebbe- pensò. Si rizzò e sorrise.

“Ero preoccupato che lo spettro dell’altro me potesse farti del male”. Aggiunse Riddle. Harry boccheggiò, il viso era madido di sudore e le tempie gli pulsavano.

“Che cosa sta succedendo Tom? Perché non siamo a scuola?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. Orvoloson uscì la bacchetta. Scrisse il suo nome con delle lettere infuocate che galleggiavano in aria.

“Mi sorprende tu non ci sia ancora arrivato Harry” mormorò con voce roca. Le lettere delle varie parole si spostarono.

“ _I am Lord Voldemort_ ” lesse Potter e impallidì. Si divincolò con più forza, sentì le fitte aumentare e fece scricchiolare le assi del letto. Tom si leccò le labbra e gli guardò la parte di addome lasciato scoperto dagli abiti strappati.

-M’incuriosisce vedere questo ragazzino, voglio scoprire quanto è simile a me e quanto diverso- rifletté. Harry spalancò la bocca e gridò.

“Assassino!” urlò. Tom alzò la bacchetta.

“Imperio” sussurrò. Harry s’immobilizzò, sentì una sensazione di vuoto. Delle lacrime gli scesero dagli angoli degli occhi, avvertì le gambe formicolare e inspirò ripetutamente. Tom s’inginocchiò sul letto accanto a Harry.

"In me c'è qualcosa di te e spero sia la parte peggiore" sussurrò. Mise l’indice sopra la cicatrice di Harry. Il ragazzino gemette di dolore.

“Perché?” mugolò a voce bassa.

 

"Perché se fosse la migliore, non riuscirei più a ucciderti" spiegò Riddle e accarezzò le labbra di Harry.


	3. Cap.3 I due Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt: The boy who wanted to be a real muppet Sonata Arctica  
> Personaggi:Harry, Voldemort  
>  Prompt: specchio, sussurri, fantasmi|| siamo tutti orfani di qualcuno

Cap.3 I due Voldemort

 

Harry sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi, ansimò e si leccò le labbra. Avvertì una fitta alla spalla, le gambe gli formicolavano. Cercò di piegare le gambe, sentì dei dolori all’altezza delle cosce, si voltò a faccia in giù. Si sporse e vomitò, fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. Deglutì a vuoto ripetutamente, sentì il sapore acido in bocca e le narici bruciare. Si diede la spinta e si alzò in piedi, il letto cigolò sotto di lui. Fu colto da un capogiro, ricadde per terra con un tonfo e si girò a faccia in su. Le braccia erano violacee strette dalle corde, il sangue gli scendeva lungo le manette che gli tenevano ferme le caviglie. Si girò sentendo una serie di sibili. Vide il proprio riflesso in uno specchio impolverato. Un capo d’ombra uscì dallo specchio. Harry gridò e strisciò lungo il materasso, fece cadere un cuscino oltre il bordo.

“Potter … Harry Potter …” sussurrò lo spettro di Voldemort. I bordi frastagliati alla fine della figura tremavano.

“Tu sei Voldemort vero?” domandò Potter. Guardò a destra, e a sinistra, lo spettro si avvicinò ancora e il ragazzo si gettò dal letto. Cadde a terra con un gemito.

“Anch’io sono un orfano sai? Mio ragazzino dal cuore d’oro” spiegò con voce sibilante Tu-sai-chi. Harry si diede la spinta e si rizzò, strisciò all’indietro spingendosi con le gambe e appoggiò la schiena contro il comodino. La serratura scattò e la porta si aprì. Tom entrò e se la chiuse alle spalle.

“Suvvia smettila di sussurrare ovvietà spaventandomi il ragazzo. Siamo tutti orfani di qualcuno alla fine, la morte tocca a tutti i genitori una volta o l’altra” spiegò gentilmente.


	4. Cap.4  Possessione ripetuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Harry,Riddle/Voldemort   
> Prompt: bring me to life , eleganza, filosofia

Cap.4 Possessione ripetuta

 

_Come fai a vedere dentro i miei occhi_   
_come se fossero porte aperte,_   
_arrivando nelle profondità del mio corpo_

 

Harry sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, li riaprì, mugolò e si diede la spinta. Abbassò lo sguardo e strofinò la testa contro un gruppo di cuscini.

-Non mi ricordo quando mi sono addormentato- pensò.

 Guardò la luce elettrica riflettersi sulle manette metalliche alle sue caviglie. Sentì dei passi, si voltò e vide Tom seduto su una sedia.

“Sai, è difficile tenerti sotto imperio molto più di quanto avessi immaginato” sussurrò. Morse una susina incidendo la buccia con i denti e il liquido gli colò lungo le labbra.

“Dove … dove è lo spettro?” domandò. Orvoloson prese un tovagliolo dal vassoio d’argento appoggiato sulle sue gambe e si tamponò le labbra, pulendole.

“E’ con il maestro, ma cambiando argomento …” mormorò con voce seducente. Sorrise e le iridi gli brillarono di riflessi vermigli.

“Ho trovato interessanti i tuoi ricordi. Devo assolutamente correggere l’errore che il cappello parlante ha fatto ascoltandoti, non permettendoti di seguire la tua vera via” disse. Sollevò il vassoio e si alzò, raggiunse un comodino e lo appoggiò sul ripiano accanto alla lampada.

“Siamo in una casa babbana vero?” chiese Potter. Tom estrasse una boccetta dalla casacca da mago.

“Non è elegante tempestare il padrone di casa di domande” spiegò. Uscì la bacchetta e la puntò verso Harry.

“Non obbligarmi a farti bere con la forza. Non è nella mia filosofia guidare le persone come bambini, preferisco chi obbedisce senza fare i capricci” disse, indurendo il tono.  Harry rabbrividì e tentò di dargli dei calci a piedi uniti.

_“Obbedisci, deficiente!” gridò il signor Dursley. Diede uno schiaffo a Harry, il ragazzino cadde a terra e gemette, il grassone gli schiacciò ripetutamente la gamba sotto la scarpa sentendo l’osso del nipote scricchiolare._

_“Prima o poi userò uno dei miei trapani per aprirti il cranio e infilarti un cervello!” urlò. Il viso era arrossato e i baffi gli tremavano._

Tom indietreggiò e alzò la bacchetta. Harry vide i suoi occhi verde smeraldo riflessi in quelli dell’altro.

“Tuo zio perciò ti maltrattava” mormorò Orvoloson. Potter impallidì e ansimò, scalciò ripetutamente.

“Leggi nel cervello?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

“Imperio!” urlò Tom, puntandogli contro la bacchetta. Harry s’immobilizzò e sentì le orecchie fischiargli.

“In realtà posso direttamente entrare all'interno della tua mente, obbligandoti a fare tutto ciò che voglio, e ti ho usato spesso ultimamente, ma adesso voglio provare qualcosa di più divertente” spiegò Riddle. Stappò la boccetta e sorrise.

“Mia madre era molto brava, con questi. Forse l’unica cosa in cui si sia dimostrata capace” mormorò. Versò il liquido attraverso le labbra di Harry e ridacchiò.

 


	5. Cap.5 Il maestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> 3) (bonus) Personaggi: Harry, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort  
> Prompt: tranello del diavolo, bugia, ossessione

Cap.5 Il maestro

“E’ come un tranello del diavolo. Più fai resistenza, più ti agiti, più velocemente entra in circolo e presto …” spiegò Tom. Guardò le iridi di Harry farsi liquide. Il ragazzino ricadde sul letto e le sue membra si rilassarono. Mugolò socchiudendo le labbra, piegò le ginocchia ai lati semi-aprendo le gambe.

“ … cadi nella più grande bugia che esista. In fondo l’amore, anche quando non è prodotto da un incantesimo, è solo una menzogna” sussurrò Orvoloson. Accarezzò la guancia accaldata del ragazzino. Lo spettro spalancò la bocca e i denti gli si allungarono. Tom appoggiò la mano sulla bacchetta, la porta si aprì con un tonfo. Gellert avanzò e raggiunse Harry, si piegò e sorrise, le rughe sul suo viso chiaro s’ispessirono. Tom lo guardò scoppiare a ridere, le iridi azzurre di Grindelwald brillarono.

“E così è questo il ragazzino che ha monopolizzato le ossessioni del  _mio_ Albus?” domandò.

“Lo so, d’aspetto è alquanto insignificante” sibilò Voldemort.

“Si fidi maestro, questo ragazzino è decisamente duro a morire” concluse Tom.

 


	6. Cap.6 La finzione di Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Harry Potter  
> Prompt: luna, candore, vermiglio.

Cap.6 La finzione di Tom

Gellert afferrò una ciocca mora del ragazzo sopravvissuto, arricciò il naso e la lasciò ricadere sul volto arrossato del giovane. Harry guardò Tom e sorrise, il suo sguardo era vacuo.

“Albus era decisamente più bello, la sua pelle era candida come la luna e i suoi capelli vermigli erano come il sangue. Non avevo mai conosciuto nessuno come lui a Durmstrang” sussurrò Grindelwald.

-Prenderò da te tutto ciò che mi serve vecchio, ma non farò il tuo errore. Harry non si rivolterà contro di me e non gli permetterò di invecchiare. L'immortalità sarà mia in ogni mia forma ... o quasi- pensò Tom. Puntò la bacchetta contro Harry. Il suo bisbiglio in serpentese risuonò nella stanza e Voldemort guardò il giovane con la cicatrice a forma di saetta addormentarsi.

-Chissà se il sangue di Potter è ottimo come quello degli unicorni- pensò lo spettro di Voldemort e dai suoi lunghi denti sporchi di sangue rappreso, scese della bava.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco  
>  prompt: "Per quale motivo dovrei essere io la principessa, Potter?"  
> "Perchè le principesse sono sempre bionde, Malfoy"  
>  Personaggi: I Mangiamorte  
>  Prompt: Noi non facciamo arte. Noi facciamo Cadaveri.  
> Personaggi: Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle  
>  Prompt: catena, esplorazione, cristallo

Cap.7 Deliri  dovuti alla febbre

Tom accarezzò entrambe le guance di Harry, sentendole bollenti sotto le dita affusolate. Il ragazzino abbracciò il suo aggressore, avvertiva un calore al basso ventre. Gli occhi di Harry erano liquidi. Riddle gli accarezzò i capelli e vide la vittima sorridere. Lo spettro scoppiò a ridere.

“Nella tua intenzione di difenderlo lo hai reso tu vulnerabile. Spero che la febbre che gli hai provocato lo uccida".

“Forse ho esagerato, ma sto cercando di creare delle catene che siano qui” mormorò Orvoloson. Appoggiò l’indice sulla fronte accaldata di Harry.

“ …invece che essere fisiche”. Aggiunse. Il ragazzino boccheggiò, le iridi verdi erano liquide e fu scosso da una serie di colpi di tosse. Ai lati del naso, vicino agli occhi, avvertì delle fitte. Strofinò la guancia sul petto di Tom, guardò a destra e a sinistra, sentiva le tempie pulsare. Allungò una mano e afferrò quella gelida di Tom.

“E’ normale per un organismo che non ha mai preso pozioni reagire male quando all'improvviso ne inizia a fare un uso assiduo” spiegò Gellert. Si passò tra le dita il mantello dell’invisibilità e le iridi azzurre brillarono. Harry mugolò, il respiro era irregolare. Il sangue gli colò dal naso, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

__

_ Harry schivò una serie di fiori di cristalli, s’inginocchiò sul terreno bianco. Lo toccò e i petali si aprirono. Potter sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, sentiva il suo battito cardiaco risuonargli nelle orecchie. Avvertì delle urla, si girò e vide il cane di sua zia. Si alzò in piedi e si voltò correndo. _

_ “Io volevo solo esplorare! Lo giuro!” urlò. _

_ Si fermò vedendo una porta grigia con raffigurato un serpente verde. Abbassò la maniglia a forma di s ed entrò. Avanzò e vide Draco Malfoy correre verso di lui. Il ragazzo teneva con una mano una larga gonna argentea, due mele gli tenevano su il corpetto a balconcino. Harry scoppiò a ridere. _

_ “Per quale motivo devo essere io la principessa, Potter?” gridò Draco. _

_ “Perché le principesse sono sempre bionde, Malfoy” ribatté Harry. Boccheggiò, vide l’altro ragazzo allungare un dito e lanciare una fiammata dalla bocca. _

_ “E tu sei sempre morto” ribatté. Harry abbassò lo sguardo e vide la pelle della propria mano liquefarsi, rialzò il capo e vide lo spettro di Voldemort avanzare verso di lui. I lunghi denti erano sporchi di sangue. Raptor gli saltellava dietro. Il professore balbuziente rise, gli occhi gli caddero fuori dalle orbite da cui iniziò a uscire sangue. _

_ “Sventrato sarai un’opera d’arte” sussurrò. Harry indietreggiò, una ventina di mani lo bloccarono a terra sommergendolo. Degli uomini incappucciati si piegarono su di lui. _

_ “Noi non facciamo arte, noi facciamo cadaveri” dissero in coro. Harry gridò, Piton gli puntò la bacchetta alla gola e premette. _

_ “E tu sarai un cadavere, Potter” ringhiò. _

Harry sgranò gli occhi ansimando e fu percorso da una serie di brividi. Tom si piegò e lo baciò, il ragazzino mugolò e sporse le labbra rispondendo al braccio.

 


	8. Cap.8 Uguali e diversi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi:Harry, Voldemort/Riddle  
> Prompt: sanguesporco , famiglia, rettilofoni  
> Lanciata da La morte fidanzata

Cap.8 Uguali e diversi

“Vado a sterminare qualche famiglia dal sanguesporco. Richiamami indietro con il marchio se il maestro rientra” sibilò lo spettro. Attraverso lo specchio e scomparve.

Tom si avvicinò a Harry. Il ragazzino era seduto sul divano, teneva le gambe piegate e abbracciate.

“Ti piace la mia dimora? Casa Riddle ha visto i fasti di questa famiglia di signorotti per anni” spiegò. Accarezzò il capo moro del ragazzino, gli fece rovesciare all’indietro la testa e con il pollice gli aprì la bocca. Gli rovesciò un liquido in gola e rimise in tasca la boccetta. Potter si leccò le labbra, rialzò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi verdi.

“Non c’è un sottoscala qui, vero?” domandò. Tom sorrise e gli baciò la guancia.

“Sei un principe delle tenebre come me, qui. La morte s’inchina a noi” mormorò. Harry chinò la testa e gliela appoggiò sul petto.

“Non la asservire. Se la sfidi, ti porterà via, devi salutarla come una vecchia amica. La vita è bella perché finisce” disse con voce tremante.

“Mi piaci proprio perché sei così diverso. Voglio capire come vedi il mondo” sussurrò Tom. Gli accarezzò il mento liscio e tondeggiante. Nagini si avvicinò sibilante, mostrò i denti e soffiò.

“Su amica mia, non essere gelosa” disse in serpentese Riddle. Harry si chinò e accarezzò la testa liscia a placche dell’animale.

“Non essere sempre arrabbiata. Tu sei libera e invece ci sono tanti serpenti cresciuti in cattività che non hanno mai conosciuto le loro famiglie” mormorò in serpentese. Nagini indietreggiò con il capo. Tom accarezzò la spalla di Harry e sorrise.

“Sì, sei davvero diverso da tutti quelli che ho conosciuto” mormorò.

 


	9. Cap.9 Lo spettro del male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi:Harry/Voldemort  
>  Prompt: cielo, oro

Cap.9 Lo spettro del male

 

Harry sentì ticchettare sulle finestre, rabbrividì udendo un ronzio provenire dalla radio. I quadri tremavano, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia. Si voltò e vide lo spettro lanciarsi ripetutamente contro una barriera invisibile. Strisciò sui cuscini del divano, si mise nell’angolo e tirò su le gambe. Strofinò i piedi nudi sul tessuto e si abbracciò le gambe. Lo spettro aleggiò avanti e indietro ringhiando.

“Pensi che sarai al sicuro per sempre ragazzo d’oro?” domandò. Harry avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco risuonargli nelle orecchie e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Si stancherà di te, si dimenticherà di mettere i sigilli e potrò ucciderti finalmente” sibilò lo spettro. Si lanciò nuovamente contro la barriera, il bordo del mantello frastagliato ondeggiava.

“Riavrò il mio corpo e mi sbarazzerò di entrambi, sia del falso maestro sia di quella mia brutta copia parte di un passato da cancellare e purificare. I miei mangiamorte mi torneranno fedeli, ma soprattutto …” spiegò lo spettro. Allungò i lunghi denti e del sangue gocciolò da essi. Harry strinse gli occhi, inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente.

-Pensavo che il mondo della magia sarebbe stato un paradiso magico e invece è un incubo- pensò.

“ … ti farò cadere dal tuo cielo di perfezione. Sei solo un moccioso viziato!” urlò il fantasma di Voldemort.

 


	10. Cap.10 La forza dei dettagli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege.  
> Pairing: Harry, Riddle/Voldemort  
> Prompt: il tempo di un respiro può ben cambiare una vita, figuriamoci due

Cap.10 La forza dei dettagli  
  


“Non capisco cosa ci trovi d’interessante. E’ solo un fiore” disse Tom. Chiuse il libro di magia e lo appoggiò sopra una decina di altri volumi su un ripiano di legno. Harry si voltò e appoggiò il capo alla finestra incavata nella parete, allungò le gambe facendole finire oltre il bordo del davanzale e strinse un fiorellino giallo di campo al petto.

“Zia Petunia li bruciava dicendo che le sporcassero casa e zio Vernom mi rinchiudeva per ore nello sgabuzzino se pensava che perdessi tempo a raccogliere cose simili. Un giorno vuole che Dudley diventi un gran lavorato nella fabbrica di trapani di famiglia, non certo che io gli attacchi la mia  _pigrizia_ ” spiegò Harry. Saltò e atterrò con i piedi nudi sul pavimento, avanzando fino alla scrivania. Tom sorrise, si voltò e mosse la bacchetta. Una serie di rune giallastre semi-trasparenti che s’incastonarono nella barriera intorno allo studio.

“Perciò vuoi sfidarli? O è un tesoro solo tuo che puoi totalmente possedere?” domandò. Harry ridacchiò, socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi color smeraldo brillarono.

“Nessuno dei due. Semplicemente sono le cose più semplici le più importanti. Tu non provi mai quella pace che viene da un sentimento positivo?” domandò.

La luce del sole entrava nella stanza, creando un contorno pallido intorno al giovane. Tom infilò la bacchetta nella cintura e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia foderato di seta rossa.

“Non capisco perché queste sciocchezze mi affascinano. E in ogni caso i miei sentimenti positivi risiedevano nella vendetta verso chi mi ha fatto del male, come i bambini dell’orfanotrofio o quelli sciocchi a Hogwarts” ribatté con tono suadente. Harry sporse il labbro, raggiunse la scrivania, si voltò e indicò una farfalla appoggiata sul vetro dall’altra parte della finestra.

“Ti chiedo il tempo di un respiro per osservarla” domandò. Tom ridacchiò, girò intorno alla scrivania e gli si affiancò. Gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo strinse a sé.

“Sei davvero interessato alle cose semplici. Che cosa pensi di fare in un tempo di un respiro?” chiese. Harry lo abbracciò e gli sistemò il capo sul petto.

“Il tempo di un respiro può ben cambiare una vita, figuriamoci due” mormorò.

 


	11. Cap.11 La disperazione di Silente

Cap.11 La disperazione di Silente  
  


“Ancora nessuna notizia di Harry?” domandò Silente. Si appoggiò al muro e si passò la mano nella lunga barba, la punta storta del cappello ricadeva in avanti. La Mc Granitt assottigliò le labbra fino a renderle una linea pallida e chinò il capo. Sospirò e negò con il capo.

“Quel povero ragazzo sembra scomparso nel nulla” sussurrò. Silente le appoggiò la mano sulla spalla e strinse. La donna si scostò e indietreggiò, le guance pallide le divennero rosate.

“Non dobbiamo perdere la speranza Minerva, dobbiamo continuare a cercare” disse gentilmente il preside. La donna annuì ripetutamente e fece un paio di passi indietro verso la porta.

“Per quanto riguarda la notizia della fuga di …” balbettò la donna. Silente accentuò il sorriso e le iridi azzurre dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna scintillarono.

“L’ho già sconfitto una volta, la precedenza va data alla ricerca dello studente scomparso” ribatté indurendo il tono.

“Sì, preside” rispose Minerva. Piegò in avanti il capo, si voltò, raggiunse la porta e la aprì. Silente si avvicinò a un telone che copriva l’unico mobile nella sala. Udì lo sbattere della porta alle sue spalle e tirò via la stoffa bianca. Osservò lo specchio delle brame e si morse l’interno della guancia.

La bambina appoggiò la mano dall’altro lato del vetro, i codini vermigli le ricadevano sulle guance nivee e gli occhi erano cerchiati dalle occhiaie. Un biondo si piegò, la prese sotto le ascelle e se la mise sulle spalle. La piccola salutò e il giovane biondo passò le braccia intorno alle spalle di un giovane dai lunghi capelli vermigli.

“Mi manchi tanto Ariana” biascicò. La sorellina dall’altra parte del vetro rise e abbracciò il capo del mago che la sosteneva.

“Gellert perché ti porti via sempre le persone a cui tengo?” domandò il vecchio mago e la voce gli tremò.


	12. Cap.12 Il cuore del signore oscuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort  
> Prompt: The Valley Of The Dolls

Cap.12 Il cuore del signore oscuro

__

__Nato con un cuore vuoto  
Per distruggere con amore, una speranza  
Costruito con un cuore  
Rotto da subito  
E ora muoio lentamente.  
Nella valle delle bambole dormiamo,

Harry si pulì la bocca dal rivolo di pozione con il tovagliolo e tirò indietro le gambe, facendole affondare nel divanetto. Riddle lanciò un paio di schiantesimi sul pavimento colpendo la mano dello spettro che cercava di passare attraverso le fessure dalle mattonelle. Chiuse la boccetta della pozione e la mise in tasca. Harry si voltò e gattonò sul divano, avvicinandoglisi e si appoggiò con i gomiti sul bracciolo.

“Potresti anche smettere di darmi la pozione, ormai mi sono veramente innamorato di te” sussurrò. Tom sorrise, piegò il capo facendo frusciare i corti capelli neri e si voltò, alcune ciocche pallide gli sbatterono contro la pelle nivea.

“Mia madre è cascata in questo trucco e mio padre si è affrettato ad abbandonarla” sussurrò. Lo spettro stridette e sbatté contro la barriera, finendo sbalzato contro la finestra.

“Se ti prometto che ti resto accanto? Mantengo sempre le promesse, sono un Grifondoro” ribatté il ragazzino alzando la voce. Lo spettro strisciò sinuoso sulle pareti proiettando ombre sul divano.

“Tornato in te, rammenteresti che mi devi uccidere” ribatté Ton. Si avvicinò a Harry, gli s’inginocchiò accanto, gli prese il mento e lo baciò.

“Questo spettacolo di bambole ti stancherà! E’ solo un bieco tentativo di fingere di avere un cuore, ma noi siamo vuoti!” ululò lo spettro. Tom abbassò il capo, mosse ripetutamente verso sinistra la testa e si massaggiò il collo.

“Non è vero che non abbiamo un cuore, solo che ci è stato svuotato” sibilò in serpentese. Harry gli accarezzò la guancia e sorrise, le iridi verde smeraldo gli brillarono.

“Il vuoto può essere riempito” ribatté.


	13. Cap. 13 Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personaggi: Harry,Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle  
> Prompt: "Natale significa famiglia" "Io non ne ho una" "Nemmeno io" ||

Cap. 13 Natale

Harry appoggiò la mano sul vetro del bagno, le iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide e una lacrima gli rigò il volto. Si strofinò la mano contro la cicatrice sentendola bruciare e singhiozzò. Sentì dei passi e si voltò, guardò Tom entrare, la guancia riportava un taglio sanguinante. Potter piegò di lato il capo e le ciocche nere gli sbatterono contro il viso, si avvicinò al più grande con le gambe tremanti.

“Cos’è successo?” domandò. Tom si leccò le labbra, si avvicinò al più giovane e gli strinse la spalla.

“Il maestro pensa che basti così poco per evitare che un giorno io mi ribelli a lui” sussurrò. Harry si girò, aprì il rubinetto e riempì le mani di acqua. Tom chiuse il rubinetto e gli passò la mano tra i capelli corti.

“Non c’è bisogno. Dimmi piuttosto, perché piangevi?” domandò. Harry incassò il capo tra le spalle e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Ron starà passando il Natale senza di me, i Weasley saranno preoccupati” sussurrò con voce tremante. Tom voltò Harry, s’inginocchiò e lo guardò in faccia.

“Cos’è il Natale? All’orfanotrofio non era altro che vedere i  _normali_ essere adottati al mio posto” sibilò acido. Harry gli baciò la guancia e sorrise.

“Natale significa famiglia” rispose e gli poggiò la mano sul petto. Riddle rabbrividì e indietreggiò, staccandosi dalla mano del ragazzino.

-E’ una strana malattia quella che mi sta attaccando senza bisogno di magia, qualcosa che rode di calore il cuore- rifletté.

“Io non ne ho una” ribatté secco e si alzò in piedi. Si voltò, estrasse la bacchetta e la strinse con forza fino a far sbiancare le nocche; la dimenò rafforzando i sigilli della barriera. Harry lo abbracciò da dietro e strofinò il suo capo contro di lui.

“Nemmeno io” rispose gentilmente Harry.


	14. Cap.14 Gli effetti negativi della pozione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Harry,Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle  
> Prompt: || bastarsi, bastardi, Pan di zenzero

Cap.14  Gli effetti negativi della pozione

 

“Questo nuovo anno doveva essere l’inizio della nostra nuova era e invece si fanno sempre più vicini!” gridò lo spettro. Una delle finestre esplose andando in frantumi e i pezzi di vetro rimbalzarono contro la barriera del salotto.

“Dovresti avere più fiducia nei nostri mangiamorte. Non ci hanno scoperto fino ad ora mi sembra e quando verranno saremo pronti a distruggerli” ribatté Tom atono. Gettò indietro la testa e la appoggiò allo schienale del divano, leccandosi le labbra.

Harry strusciò il basso ventre contro la poltrona e la guancia contro la gamba del ragazzo più grande, ansimò e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.

“Tom, ne avresti ancora di quei biscotti al Pan di zenzero?” biascicò il ragazzino. Lo spettro soffiò e le lunghe unghie gli crebbero, del sangue gocciolò da essi sul pavimento e si rapprese scurendosi.

“Se continui ad abusare delle pozioni lo prosciugherai. E’ inutile che pensi che non lo farai morire solo perché glielo metti nel cibo” ruggì.

“Presto la mia vittoria sarà definitiva e noi due ci basteremo per sempre” sibilò Tom. Appoggiò l’indice sul labbro inferiore di Potter e glielo fece scendere, aprendogli la bocca.

“Ignorami pure, ma io sono te, il tuo futuro. Quel bel faccino che ti ritrovi non ingannerà più nessuno quando sarà cadaverico e privato di parti” ruggì Voldemort.


	15. Cap.15 Presi in trappola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> -Harry Potter,Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle  
> Prompt: crepe nel ghiaccio  
> Scritta sulle note di Giochi.

Cap.15 Presi in trappola

“Ti diverti a giocare con la vita degli altri, ma anche con la tua” disse Harry. Guardò Tom fasciarsi il braccio, il sangue macchiò le bende che gli stringevano il polso sottile.

“Maledizione, sono troppo vicini! Non reggeremo a lungo!” si sentì urlare il fantasma nell’altra stanza.

“Giochi tra magie con gl’incanti e le mani, ma ogni notte perdi un pezzo nuovo della tua anima”. Sussurrò Harry, si appoggiò al lavandino e si voltò guardando la barriera davanti alla porta della stanza. Le tempie gli pulsavano, sentiva le narici bruciare e ansimò.

“Rilassati, stiamo solo perdendo delle pedine” rispose Gellert oltre la porte.

“Non è per i miei seguaci che mi preoccupo!” si sentì gridare il fantasma. Le finestre del bagno tremarono e un paio di mattonelle di ceramica del pavimento si creparono.

“Preferisci ignorare le tue stesse lacrime il giorno dopo, ma io dormo con te adesso” sussurrò Harry. Tom chiuse i bottoni della camicia, alzò il capo facendo oscillare le ciocche di capelli neri che facevano contrasto con la sua pelle pallida.

“E tu cosa ne vuoi sapere?” domandò Tom alzando la voce dal tono rauca. Harry si sporse sulle punte, gli afferrò le spalle e lo abbassò, baciandolo. Le iridi rosse di Riddle s’ingrandirono e divennero liquide, chiuse gli occhi e rispose al bacio. Mise le mani sulle spalle di Harry e lo fece sdraiare sul pavimento freddo del bagno. Si staccò dal bacio e gli baciò il collo, Potter gli passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri e Tom gli slacciò i pantaloni. Harry gli sbottonò la camicia, lasciandogli scoperto il petto niveo e asciutto.

“Sei prigioniero dei miei incanti, è solo questo” sussurrò con voce rauca.

“Come prima io dei miei zii e tu del tuo orfanotrofio. Per oggi voglio fartelo dimenticare” rispose suadente il ragazzino, accarezzandogli la guancia con la mano. Le iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide e brillavano riflettendo la luce della lampada.

“Stai iniziando ad aprire troppe crepe nel ghiaccio del mio cuore, Grifondoro” ringhiò Tom.

“Solo Harry” sussurrò il ragazzino. Lo baciò nuovamente.

 

 


	16. Cap.16 Rivelazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi:Tom Riddle, Harry Potter   
> Prompt: "sono sempre stato bravo a mentire" "ma guarda un po', anche io".

Cap.16 Rivelazione

Tom tolse i pantaloni di Harry, guardò il suo membro eccitato e si leccò le labbra. Strinse gli occhi e si voltò.

“No” sibilò in serpentese.

“Sì” rispose il giovinetto nella stessa lingua. Gli baciò in più punti la pelle nivea del petto, seguì la linea dei muscoli e leccò tra gl’interstizi dei pettorali. Gli aprì i pantaloni, abbassandoli. Tom sentì il membro premere e fece un verso rauco. Harry strisciò sulle mattonelle candide, i capelli neri gli oscillavano ai lati del viso tondeggiante. Aprì le gambe abbassandosi i boxer, calandoli fino a metà della cosce nude e scalciò via i proprio pantaloni, rimanendo sotto il più grande. Sorrise, le gote gli divennero vermiglie e le pupille nere si dilatarono prendendo metà dello spazio delle liquide iridi color smeraldo. Tom scosse il capo e ghignò, le iridi vermiglie presero sfumature aranciate. Si slacciò la cravatta verde e argento e la lasciò cadere in terra, tolse quella rosso e oro di Harry facendola finire sull’altra. Harry morse il mento candido di Tom. Quest’ultimo gli tolse la camicia, gli passò le mani sul petto sentendo le costole sotto le dita e gli strizzò i capezzoli. Harry mugolò di piacere. Tom gli leccò il petto lasciando una scia di saliva trasparente, prese tra i denti uno dei capezzoli turgidi e lo succhiò facendo gemere più rumorosamente il Potter. Quest’ultimo gli cinse il collo stringendo l’altro giovane, facendolo aderire a sé. Tom gli mise le mani sui fianchi.

“Potrei dirti che non mi attrai” sussurrò. Harry si strusciò contro di lui e sentì il membro dell’altro premere contro di lui e i suoi boxer umidi.

“Sarebbe una bugia” disse con voce roca.

“Ci potresti credere, sono sempre stato bravo a mentire” rispose Tom. Risalì baciandolo lungo il petto, la spalla, il collo, il mento e gli morse il labbro inferiore succhiandolo. Si staccò e vide Harry rabbrividire di piacere. Gli portò le dita affusolate alla bocca e il ragazzino le succhiò ripetutamente. Gliele portò ai glutei nudi e gliele passò nella fessura, allargandogliela. Harry gridò di piacere e Tom utilizzò l’altra mano per abbassarsi i boxer.

“Ma guarda un po’, anche io. Lo spettro ti ha sostituito amortensia da un paio di giorni. Facevo finta di essere incantato solo per poter rimanere con te” sussurrò Harry. Ansimò, strinse gli occhi e aprì di più le gambe sporgendo il bacino verso l’alto. Tom gli conficcò le unghie nella carne dei fianchi e si morse il labbro.

“Guarda tu il mio piccolo maghetto oscuro” bisbigliò.


	17. Cap.17 Io non mi arrendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Ghost Bride dei Dark Music.  
> Prompt: sortilegio, famiglia

Cap.17 Io non mi arrendo

Tom si sdraiò sul letto, le sue gambe nude erano coperte soltanto dal lenzuolo e affondava nel materasso.

“E’ la quattordicesima volta che cambiamo di abitazione questa settimana. Come fai a non essere stremato?” domandò. Harry si mise in ginocchio accanto a lui e gli tolse il lenzuolo, si mise a cavalcioni su di lui stringendogli i fianchi con le gambe.

“I tuoi sortilegi sono potenti” sussurrò. Si piegò in avanti e gli baciò il petto, leccandogli la pelle candida.

“Ormai è da anni che fai tutto di tua spontanea volontà” brontolò il mago oscuro. Passò le dita affusolate tra i capelli disordinati sentendo le ciocche lisce sotto le dita, le sue iridi rosse erano liquide. Harry sentì il membro bruciare e scese con i baci fino all’ombelico del mago oscure, passandoci la punta all’interno e inumidendogli la cute. Tom scese con la mano lungo la nuca del giovane, accarezzandogli con la schiena la pelle nuda fino all’incavo alla fine della schiena. Gli afferrò una natica del fondoschiena e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non si arrenderanno mai finché non ci avranno trovati. Ti riporteranno con loro e mi uccideranno. Gellert è già caduto” sibilò. Harry si strofinò contro il suo membro nudo e si piegò, mordendogli la spalla. Leccò e succhiò fino a lasciargli un segno vermiglio.

“E’ caduto anche Silente, la fine che sarebbe toccato a noi. Non ci distruggeremo a vicenda, anche se è quello che vogliono” soffiò Potter. Tom piegò di lato il capo affondandolo nel cuscino e digrignò i denti.

“Io … io volevo solo essere speciale” ringhiò. Harry gli afferrò il mento aguzzo e gli fece voltare il viso.

“Tu sei speciale” disse secco.

Tom gli afferrò i capelli neri e li strinse con forza, avvicinando il viso del ragazzo al proprio.

“Eppure sei tu che vieni sempre considerato unico” ringhiò. Harry gli leccò le labbra e sorrise.

“Solo perché ho sconfitto te, brillo di luce riflessa. E non dici sempre che siamo un’unica realtà, visto che condivido un pezzo della tua anima” mormorò seducente. Tom lo lasciò andare e sospirò rumorosamente.

“Perché dici questo? Io sono il male” sibilò.

Harry gli accarezzò le guance e gli conficcò l’unghia nella pelle.

“Tu eri un bambino che voleva essere speciale perché nessuno lo adottava. Io lo capisco” ribatté duro. Prese il dito dell’altro e se lo portò alle labbra, succhiandolo rumorosamente. Tom gli tolse la mano dalla bocca, spezzando un filo di saliva trasparente.

“E come puoi farlo? I tuoi genitori ti amavano e sei circondato da adulti che ne prenderebbero volentieri il posto”  ribatté. Harry gli afferrò la mano con la propria.

“Eppure quello che veniva lodato era Dudley. Gli altri bambini mi emarginavano. Passavo il tempo rinchiuso nello sgabuzzino”. Gli ricordò. Tom guardò la luce della lampada riflettersi nelle iridi verde smeraldo del ragazzo e le guance gli divennero rosate.

“Eppure non gli hai mai fatto del male. Io sì, facevo loro del male. Mi addormentavo odiando qualcuno e il giorno dopo il suo coniglio era impiccato. I miei poteri facevano cose malvage” spiegò. Harry passò la lingua sopra l’indice dell’altro, ticchettando con la punta sulla sua unghia.

“Ho aizzato un serpente contro mio cugino, credo di aver fatto volare via il cane di mia zia” ammise. Tom gli scostò violentemente la mano e si alzò seduto.

“Cose innocue. Io ho ucciso i tuoi genitori” gli ricordò. Strofinò la mano sulla coperta. Harry gli accarezzò la fronte corrugata, lisciandogli una rughetta d’espressione tra gli occhi.

“Proprio perché tu, al contrario di me, non avevi la protezione di tua madre. E’ questa la differenza. Io voglio insegnartela” spiegò. Passò la mano sul membro dell’altro e lo sentì gemere di piacere.

“Hai perso tutto a causa mia” mugolò Tom. Strinse gli occhi e alzò il bacino.

“Non sono forse per questo la miglior persona per far riconquistare tutto a chi non lo aveva da prima?” domandò Harry. Riddle ricadde sdraiato sul letto.

“Tu sei … diverso” biascicò. Harry si piegò in avanti e lo baciò con passione. Si staccò e gli massaggiò più velocemente il membro, facendolo gemere più volte.

“Io non mi arrendo” dichiarò.

 


	18. Cap.18 Travolti dalla passione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Fallimento

Cap.18 Travolti dalla passione

Tom sorrise, lo afferrò per i fianchi e strisciò sotto di lui, mettendosi in posizione.

“Ultimamente ti tedio con queste sciocchezze sempre di più” sussurrò con voce roca. Gli portò indice e medio alle labbra ed Harry prese in bocca le dita, succhiandole.

“Dovrei essere felice. Mi sono sbarazzato di due minacce senili in una volta sola” sussurrò. Harry aprì la bocca, staccandosi dalle dita dell’altro. Tom lo penetrò lentamente con le dita, facendolo gemere di piacere e gli massaggiò l’anello muscolare.

“Mostrami una volta ancora il tuo mondo, diverso ed uguale” sussurrò seducente. Harry aprì le gambe e si abbassò con i glutei, facendosi penetrare più a fondo. Mugolò ripetutamente, socchiudendo le labbra rosse come le sue guance. Ansimava rumorosamente, teneva gli occhi socchiuse e le sue iridi color smeraldo erano liquide. Tom gli accarezzò il ventre con l’altra mano e risalì, fino al suo capezzolo. Lo strinse, salendo e scendendo con le dita ripetutamente all’interno del suo incavo. Riddle fece uscire le dita, Harry curvò in avanti la schiena mettendo le mani ai due lati del viso dell’altro sopra le sue spalle e artigliò le lenzuola. Tom sporse il bacino e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendolo gridare.

“Le mie emozioni si riflettono nelle tue, lo sento attraverso i suoi pensieri. E’ come se la tua mente gridasse ciò che provi, non sai nascondere le tue ansie … il tuo piacere” sussurrò con voce calda. Fece su e giù con ritmo sempre più veloce, Harry scese ancora più in basso. Riddle lo abbracciò ed iniziò a baciarlo, con foga. La sua lingua strisciava su quella dell’altro, le loro salive si mischiavano e così i loro respiri caldi. Penetrava il più giovane con una serie di colpi decisi. I capelli neri di entrambi aderivano ai loro visi e le iridi rosse di Tom brillavano. Tom si staccò, ansimando ed Harry boccheggiò, inghiottendo rumorosamente aria. Gemette con forza sentendo l’altro entrare sempre più a fondo. I loro corpi nudi si ricoprirono di sudore, che gli pizzicava la pelle accaldata. Tom gli strinse le cosce lisce con le dita lunghe e affusolate.

“Se volevi nascondermi la sofferenza per le persone che ti mancano, hai fallito” sibilò. Diede un colpo secco alzando il bacino, staccandolo dal letto e Potter gridò. Ricadde sopra l’altro, strappando il lenzuolo e sentì il calore dello sperma dell’altro. Tom si chinò e gli baciò il collo, sentendolo mugolare tra gli ansiti.

-Ma io non ho fallito a imprigionare la tua mente, temo- pensò.

“Che tu mi creda o no, sappi che è vero che non mi arrenderò” ringhiò Potter. Riddle sorrise e gli accarezzò le labbra, passando i polpastrelli dell’altra mano sul suo capezzolo turgido. Sentì il più giovane venire addosso a lui e ridacchiò.

“Lo so, dopo tutto questo, almeno questo di te l’ho capito” mormorò. Harry sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi. Tom gli sorrise di rimando.

 

 


	19. Cap.19 Ingenuo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Polemica

Cap.19 Ingenuo

Il respiro di Tom era regolare, era steso su un fianco e teneva gli occhi chiusi. Harry baciò la fronte del suo amante addormentato e si rizzò in ginocchio sul letto, avanzò fino al bordo e si sedette. Mise i piedi nudi per terra, si alzò e raggiunse il bagno. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, raggiunse la vasca da bagno e vi si sedette.

__

_ Silente era seduto accanto al suo letto, sorridente. Gli porgeva la confezione di gelatine tutti i gusti+1 con una mano e l’altra se la passava nella lunga barba. La luce del sole entrava dalle finestre illuminando i suoi occhiali dorati e i suoi occhi azzurri brillavano, svettando nell’ambiente bianco. _

Harry singhiozzò, si strinse le gambe e strinse gli occhi, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. I suoi piedi nudi strofinavano contro il bordo di ceramica. Rabbrividì, il sudore gli era aderito addosso e avvertiva delle fitte gelide lungo la schiena.

Lo spettro uscì dallo specchio e allungò gli arti sporchi di sangue verso di lui, questi sbatterono contro una barriera che avvolgeva la vasca. Voldemort soffiò e si ritirò, fino all’altezza del lavandino.

 “Forse dovrei dire a quella mia brutta copia del passato che la notte piangi” minacciò. Harry alzò lo sguardo su di lui, tirò su con il naso e si asciugò le lacrime sulle guance con le mani.

“Non dovresti essere dai mangiamorte?” chiese con voce roca. Voldemort volteggiò avanti e indietro ringhiando.

“Volevo sorprenderti oltre la barriera e ucciderti” ammise. Harry si leccò le labbra e alzò un sopracciglio.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo?” domandò con voce rauca. Lo spirito sibilò e aprì la bocca, mostrando la fila di denti aguzzi.

“Non smetterò mai. Tu mi hai privato della vita” giurò. Harry ghignò e piegò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare alcune ciocche more.

“Sai che vita interessante, senza naso e brutto come un morto” ribatté. Voldemort si voltò di scatto verso di lui e indicò la sua cicatrice a forma di saetta sulla fronte.

“E tu …” sibilò.

“Me lo ha detto uno dei tuoi mangiamorte, Se vuoi polemizzare con qualcuno, cercalo e prenditela con lui”. Lo interruppe Harry, alzando le spalle. Voldemort ansimò, digrignò i denti aguzzi e lo specchio dietro di lui tremò.

“Ora cominci a fare comunella con coloro che odi?” chiese. 

-Io non faccio polemica. Io tento di ucciderti!- pensò.

Harry si mise a gattoni nella vasca e sigillò lo scarico con il tappo di metallo.

“Volevo sapere notizie dei miei vecchi amici … persino di alcuni nemici” rispose.

“Era per uno di loro che piangevi?” domandò lo spettro, guardando il giovane mettersi seduto e aprire il rubinetto.

“Mi dispiace. A parte Silente, sono ancora tutti vivi. E lui ci avrebbe separato” ribatté Harry, le sue parole vennero per metà coperte dal rumore dell’acqua.

“Perché i tuoi amichetti no?” sibilò il fantasma di Voldemort. Harry gattonò fino all’altro bordo della vasca e prese un contenitore di bagnoschiuma di plastica bianca.

“Lui è diverso.  E’ buono, dentro. E’ cambiato. Loro lo capiranno” ribatté alzando la voce. Aprì il bagnoschiuma, girò la confezione e la premette con furia facendo schizzare del bagnoschiuma sul proprio corpo nudo e sul fondo della vasca, alcune gocce finirono anche sul bordo in ceramica. Lo spettro si sfregò le mani.

“Lui è me ed io …” canticchiò. Harry gli lanciò contro la confezione che lo attraversò.

“Allora anche tu hai del buono. Se lo aveva mio cugino, nonostante tutto, devi averlo anche tu” dichiarò Harry. Voldemort lo guardò indicarlo ripetutamente con l’indice.

“Non lo sono e non lo è neanche Tom. Ha ucciso la sorellina di un tuo amico per essere vivo” soffiò. Harry strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nella carne.

“Lei lo amava e si è sacrificata per farlo tornare in vita” ribatté.

“E ci credi?” mormorò lo spettro. Harry annuì, facendo ricadere più in basso sul naso gli occhiali.

“Sì” biascicò. Il fantasma scoppiò a ridere, gettando indietro la testa. Fece una piroetta in volo e smise di ridere.

“Ingenuo”. Lo derise.


	20. Cap.20 La fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Dark side. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHNVrx-qlG4

Cap.20 La fine  
  


Malocchio lanciò il maleficio, allungando la bacchetta davanti a sé. Da essa schizzò fuori un getto di energia giallastra che colpì in pieno petto Voldemort. Questo gettò indietro la testa priva di capelli e lanciò uno strillo, i lunghi canini si allungarono. Tom impallidì, nascondendosi dietro una colonna.

“Almeno quel ragazzino petulante resterà solo … ed è la solitudine che uccide” sussurrò il fantasma. Esplose in una serie di coriandoli. Tom si voltò e si mise a correre verso l’armadio svanitore. Schivò una serie di schiantesimi, scintille rosse schizzavano da tutte le parti. Si sentivano le urla degli incantesimi della Mc Grannit, sentì Bellatrix ululare di dolore e strinse gli occhi. Il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Aprì l’armadio svanitore e vi entrò, richiudendosi dentro.

“Li stiamo sconfiggendo!” ululò Lupin. I rumori cessarono, Riddle aprì l’armadio ed uscì fuori.

“Harry!” chiamò. Richiuse l’armadio e lo spinse, facendolo cadere a terra con un tonfo, questo andò in frantumi. Il ragazzino, avvolto da una casacca nera, uscì dal bagno.

“Tom, sei tornato?” chiese. L’altro giovane ansimò, massaggiandosi la testa.

“Non ho potuto fermarli, stanno venendo a salvarti. Presto si materializzeranno fuori dalla casa” farfugliò. Strinse la bacchetta, la mano gli tremava. Harry gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò.

“Scappiamo di nuovo. Lo abbiamo fatto sempre in questi anni” sussurrò. Tom gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli mori.

“E’ tempo che tu lo accetti. Siamo diversi, il mio tempo è scaduto, tu hai una vita davanti” mormorò. Si staccò da lui ed indietreggiò, avviandosi verso la porta.

“Cos’hai intenzione di fare?!” gridò Harry.

“Piccolo ingenuo Grifondoro, ho ucciso decine di innocenti, ho eliminato Silente, ora devo pagarla” spiegò Tom.

\- Ho voluto vederti un’ultima volta. Come hai fatto a cambiarmi tanto? Così testardo … mi hai sconfitto davvero, alla fine, ma con un amore diverso da quello di tua madre – pensò. Harry gli si mise davanti con le braccia aperte.

“No, non uscire!” gridò. I suoi occhi erano sgranati, le iridi verdi erano liquide. Tom lo guardò in viso.

“Digli che ti ho tenuto sotto incantesimo, che ti ho violato, ma non dirgli mai che alla fine eri d’accordo” ordinò. Potter negò con il capo.

“Tu non esci” ringhiò. Tom gli puntò la bacchetta al petto e lo pietrificò. Lo guardò cadere su un fianco con un tonfo e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Addio” sussurrò. Aprì la porta e scavalcò il giovane pietrificato.

“Harry, Harry sono Ron!”. Harry sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, alzò lo sguardo e vide il Weasley. I capelli rossi gli ricadevano davanti al viso e gli sorrideva. Potter si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno, vedendo i resti in pezzi della porta di legno.

“Lui dov’è?!” gridò. Hermione si avvicinò ai due giovani e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Va tutto bene Harry. Tu-sai-Chi è sconfitto. E’ finita” mormorò. Harry rabbrividì, si mise a correre uscendo dall’abitazione passando accanto alla Granger. Vide una serie di cadaveri disseminati tutt’intorno, i corpi erano riversi a terra con gli occhi sbarrati e bianchi. Lucius Malfoy era riverso a faccia in giù, con le braccia allargate, la sua maschera di ferro abbandonata sul terreno. Harry si portò una mano alla bocca, vedendo Nagini decapitata.

“Harry!” si sentì chiamare da Ron. Potter rabbrividì vedendo il corpo senza vita di Fred, George lo teneva stretto tra le braccia urlando.

“Perché tutto questo? Perché?!” sbraitò Harry.

“Harry!” lo chiamò Ron. Corse verso di lui insieme ad Hermione. Potter vide una sagoma nota, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e si mise a correre verso il corpo. Riconobbe Tom riverso su un fianco, la bocca socchiuse e gli occhi sgranati. Cadde in ginocchio davanti a lui, con le braccia abbandonate. Hermione lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò.

“Te lo avevo detto che è tutto finito, ora sei libero” lo rassicurò.

“Saremo sempre due facce della stessa medaglia e tu continuerai a vivere, anche se solo dentro di me” sussurrò Harry con voce inudibile. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e singhiozzò rumorosamente.

\- Non sapranno mai che ero un tuo Horcrux – pensò. Ron raggiunse il cadavere e digrignò i denti.

“Giustizia è fatta. Così impari per mia sorella” ruggì. Harry strinse gli occhi, continuando a piangere e si abbandonò tra le braccia di Hermione.

 

 

 


End file.
